User blog:GrandmamasCannolis/Roles for the Zootopia characters in The Jedi Doe
In a few weeks, I´ll be starting my very first Zootopia/Star Wars crossover story, in a brand new story that takes place in an AU Zootopia version of the Star Wars universe. While I´m not revealing the main story yet, I´m revealing all the roles the characters will play in here. This will be an even bigger cast than that in my Christmas Carol story. Judy Hopps = Still the main character of the story. She starts off as a soldier in the all-prey Imperial Army, yet eventually joins the rebels which have both prey and predators among them. Soon, she starts becoming a Jedi too while searching for the Valley of the Jedi. Her role in this is inspired by that of Kyle Katarn. When it comes to using the Force, Judy can stun her enemies, heal the injured and use the mind trick. Her Rebel attire is based on Jan from the Jedi Knight series, and her Jedi look on the robes Leia has on the Dark Empire comic. Judy´s lightsaber is purple. Nick Wilde = He used to be a senator until Bellwether took over the Republic and turned it into an empire, forcing him to flee and live as an outlawed bounty hunter at the Outer Rim. Eventually, Judy meets him and he joins her journey, falling in love with her along the way. Even though he isn´t a Jedi, he is still Force-sensitive and can sense whenever Judy is in danger for example. He also defends Judy with her lightsaber during one fight scene when she´s knocked out. Nick´s attire is a traditional KOTOR-style battle armor. Jack Savage = Judy´s archnemesis and the secondary antagonist. He used to be her commanding officer in the Empire until she left, and now holds a grudge against her. Later he is revealed to be Bellwether´s Sith apprentice too, and Judy and him face off against each other often in the story. He has many traits from several Star Wars villains: his cape and lightsaber are similar to that of Count Dooku, he wears the pelt of a fox Jedi he has slain like Ozzik Sturn with a Wookie pelt in The Force Unleashed, and he collects the lightsabers of the Jedi he has defeated like General Grievous. He uses Force choke and lightning, although the latter is stronger on Bellwether´s hands. Bellwether = Main villain of the story as the Empress of the Galactic Empire. Her role is basically like that of the Emperor, except she isn´t deformed and still uses her lightsaber just as much as Force Lightning. She wears similar black and red robes as he does though, and uses Force crush at times too. Her Royal Guards are rams led by Doug this time, and fight with similar lightsaber staffs as their variants in The Force Unleashed games do. Her mind control is stronger than any mind trick of other Force users in this story. Skye = She escaped the predator and Jedi purge before the events of the story, and runs into Judy early on in the story, telling her about Bellwether´s plan to find the Valley of the Jedi. The vixen also trains Judy in their ways and teaches her about the Force. She wears traditional brown Jedi robes and a blue lightsaber. Skye is especially talented in Force absorption against enemy fire and powers. Bogo = Leader of the Rebel Alliance who gives our heroes their missions during the battles against the Empire. He´s a formidable fighter on the battlefield himself too. Clawhauser = He leads the Rogue Squadron and helps out Judy and Nick during the space battles. Mr.Big = A crimelord on Tatooine similar to the Hutts who has the stolen map to the Valley in his treasure chamber. Judy infiltrates his hideout disguised as a dancer in order to get the map from his clutches. Koslov´s still his bodyguard too, along with Manchas. Fru Fru = Mr Big´s daughter, who often witnesses him icing other mammals. Finnick, Honey and Flash = Nick´s best friends and crewmates on his ship, which is inspired by Millenium Falcon. They befriend Judy when they meet her as well. Yax = A cantina owner in Mos Eisley as well as Nick´s good friend. Many mammals frequent his bar, like Nangi. Gazelle = Performs in the cantina with her tigers Lionheart = Like Lando, he used to be the leader of Cloud City until the Empire took over. When Judy helps in liberating the planet, he agrees to help her cause too. Gary and Larry = Lionheart´s assistants. Mrs. Otterton = Another fugitive Jedi who knows more about the Valley. She and her husband are Skye´s good friends. She doesn´t use the Force or her green lightsaber all that much anymore, serving more as a Jedi librarian and dresses up like one too. Gideon Grey = One of the Rebel generals. Jerry Jumbeaux Jr = A shady Watto-esque shop owner that Judy has to negotiate with. Judy´s family = Stu, Bonnie, Cotton and the rest appear as she revisits their home early on in the story. They have too witnessed and experienced the Empire´s rise in the galaxy themselves. Duke Weaselton = A bounty hunter working for both Big and Jack. Basically this story´s answer to Boba Fett. Other ZPD officers= Rebel officers and pilots. Laverne and Jonathan Hopps = Will appear in the end, foreshadowing a possible sequel. Category:Blog posts Category:GrandmamasCannolis fanon